LEB:Adventures
Herein, DMs post which characters are currently on adventures that they are running and any awards (XP/treasure/etc.) gained during each of them. Please provide a link to the adventure thread, the character sheets for each character, and the posts where any reward (XP, gold, etc.) was given. When you complete your adventure, please update any final awards (including any final player and DM rewards) and move it to the completed adventure section under your username. There is also a space here for indicating DM RP points spent. DMs or players are encouraged to write in-depth summaries of their adventures; just create a link from this page. For an example of a (very brief) write-up, see our sample write-up. Current Adventures Trouble in Moonwatch (DM: renau1g) The Silver Flame has hired the party to go to their outpost in Moonwatch to investigate why the Flamists there have fallen out of contact Links' * Moonwatch - Part I * Moonwatch - Part II Players * Thusk Tharashk Duran - Got sick and had to return to Sharn * Lanharath d'Medani - Kalashter Avenger - Returned to the light * Pok d'Sivis - Gnome Wizard * River - Shifter Cleric * Valahad - Kalashter Paladin * Sheeva Dilaterh - Drow Sorcerer * Feallmharaigh Coilineach - Drow Assassin Awards * Note from House Lyrander - PC's can take to any House Kundarek location for 100 gp to be drawn from House Lyrander, 10% off transportation services from them, and a +1 to non-intimidate social skills affecting that house * Iron Armbands of Power - Level 6 - Valahad * Phylactery of Divinity - Level 6 - River * Boots of the Fencing Master - Level 6 - Pok * Skald's Leather Armour +2 - level 8 - Feall * Belt of Nourishment - Level 7 - Sheeva * 1008gp Dirty Money (DM: EvolutionKB) Harkin, a halfling teen, enters the tavern, looking for adventurers to talk to his father about the kobold gang they are living under. The adventurers respond, and several journey into Sharn's Welcome to help. Link: Dirty Money Players * Tondrek, Half-orc Artificer Savant (Stonegod) * Rohna, Goliath Fighter/Shaman (Vertexx69) * Lady Roswyn d'Sivis, Gnome Wizard/Bard (ryrguy) * Tamarand, Drow Storm Sorcerer (renau1g) * Cleaver d'Deneith, Warforged Barbarian (ukingsken) Awards Final xp/treasure/RP The Second Day of Mourning (DM: Kalidrev) Gurdis has hired a motley crew of adventurers to protect a gem of seemingly high value from a group of thieves who have been taking an odd assortment of items. Link: The Second Day of Mourning Players * Grryth, Longtooth Shifter Tempest Fighter (DMDanW) * Question Mark, Changeling Feylock (hornedturtle) * Garrick d'Orien, Human Melee Feylock (Otakkun) * Gurdan Earthshield, Dwarf Earth Warden/Cleric (nerdytenor) * Lo-Kag, Dragonborn Inspiring Warlord (dimsdale) * Alexia Madgearu, Human Dhampyr Bard (TwoHeadsBarking) Awards Links to awards will be put here. The Race of the Five Horns (DM: stonegod) A noble is sponsoring a race in Middle Dura celebrating one of the family's famous scions. The PC's compete for fame and glory! Link: The Race of the Five Horns Players * Vok Vaerhirmana, half-elf paladin (renau1g) * Bellegon Darksun, drow warlock (MetaVoid) * Crush, warforged warlord (pacdidj) * Rikka Quickpounce, elven druid (pathfinderq1) * Ryk Tavishny, halfling ranger (On Puget Sound) The Cannith Caper (DM: renau1g) The PC's were asked by Miranda d'Cannith to investigate a disturbance at a shutdown Creation Forge, a remnant of the Last War. Link: The Cannith Caper Players * Vistrathis, Githyanki Swordmage - defender - grabbed by a d'Cannith ghost * Harresh, Dragonborn Sorcerer- striker * Varak Satyurk, Half-orc Barbarian - striker * Kirska, Dwarf Cleric - leader - returned to Sharn quietly * Haltor, Halfling Warlord - leader * Alex, Human Wizard - controller - "crushed" by a rockslide. * Varis d'Lyrandar - leader * Gark - defender Awards *http://www.enworld.org/forum/5327675-post708.html Murder Most Foul (DM: KarinsDad) The PC's read an article about locals murders and set out to investigate. Link: Murder Most Foul Players * Artemus (Vertuk d'Tharashk) - Half-Orc Rogue * Boruuk - Goliath Fighter * Knoepf - Dwarf Cleric * Hasifar - Human Sorcerer * Tirial] - Eladrin Ranger Awards None to date. The Eye of the Tiger (DM: EvolutionKB) Players * Tondrek, Half-orc Artificer Savant (Stonegod) * Rohna, Goliath Fighter/Shaman (Vertexx69) * Lady Roswyn d'Sivis, Gnome Wizard/Bard (ryrguy) * Tamarand, Drow Storm Sorcerer (renau1g) * Venakhad, Kalashtar Clierc (Neurotic) Awards None The Paper Chase (DM: Antithetist) Players * kal'Tarron, Deva Avenger (rb780nm) * Baracus, Human Fighter (Cleverusername) * Serris, Human Ardent/Battlemind (raion) * Mythra, Eladrin Wizard (Luinnar) * Orsik, Goliath Runepriest (MetaVoid) * Grys (missing from wiki), Eladrin Swordmage/Wizard (KarinsDadAwards Awards None yet Completed Adventures Into the King's Forest Luthan, an elf from the Graythicket tribe living in the King's Forest asked the characters to help stop a rampaging owlbear who's slain their hunters and driven away game. Link: Into the King's Forest Players * Unit 16, Warforged Warden (evilbob) * Ryda, Half-Orc Ranger (Mezegis) * Jarren Star Gazer, Shifter Shaman (Antithetist) Awards * XP and Treasure Post Stormcrow Tor Gareth, a Tiefling merchant needs a group of adventurer to recover an amulet that have been given to the Stormcrow, a group of mercenaries who have disappeared from the business. Link: Stormcrow Tor Players * Arkavas, Deva Artificer lvl 6 (H.M.Gimlord) * Gogmorthak, Orc Barbarian lvl 7 (Erekose13) * Gruff, Dwarf Swordmage lvl 6 (Tinwe) * Narvala, Human Invoker lvl 6 (drothgery) * Radtash, Kalashtar Cleric lvl 6 (Impact) * Sweetness, Gnoll Rogue lvl 6 (pathfinderq1) Awards * First Loot Award * First XP Award * Final XP and Loot Award * DM RP Dirty Money Link: Dirty Money Players *Cleaver, Warforged Barbarian 4 (ukingsken) *Tondrek, Half-orc Artificer level 8(stonegod) *Tamarand, Drow Sorcerer 7(renau1g) *Brenron, Dwarf Invoker 5(Mal Malenkirk) *Roswyn, Gnome Wizard 7(ryryguy) *Rohna, Goliath Fighter/Shaman 7 (Vertexx) *Shava, Half-elf Sorceress 7 (ScorpiousRisk) Record of DM Reward Points stonegod DM RPs * Previous DM Points: 6 -> 12 RP * 2009/7/18: 10 RPs on Tondrek * 2010/5/30: 1 RP on Tondrek Current DM RPs: 1 EvolutionKB DM RPs *28 Current DM RPs: 18 Erekose13 DM RPs * Previous DM Points: 5 -> 10 RP * 2009/12/10: 10 RPs on Gogmorthak Current DM RPs: 0 renau1g DM RPs * Into the King's Forest - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5142625-post215.html Current DM RPs: 2 Velmont DM RPs * Stormcrow Tor - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5204661-post807.html Current DM RPs: 18 Older Adventures For a record of the adventures from the 3.5E incarnation of Living Eberron (and the DM points earned there), see The Old Character Interface Tracking thread. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Adventure